Ballroom Dancing
by Jagger3
Summary: Ciel has promised Grell 24 hours with his beloved Sebas-chan, so when Ciel is hosting a ball and has no aparent need for his butler; Grell takes him up on that deal. Rated M for Yaoi.


"A ball?"

Ciel Phantomhive, 12 year old Earl, nodded, "Yes Sebastian. Lady Elizabeth wanted a ball. The other option…" He trailed off and shivered. The other option involved four hours of 'making Ciel pretty' time.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, a small smile gracing his features. If the demon butler had known what would have occurred that night, he would have done everything in his power to change his young master's mind. However he didn't, so it all proceeded as fate would have it.

The guests began to arrive around 8:00pm, around 40 were invited, among which somehow included Grell Sutcliff. He pranced up the stone steps, adorned in a beautiful red strapless dress that clung to his waist and then panned out to his ankles. His shoes were a pair of simple red heels, and his long red hair had been tamed into a neat little bun, "SEBAS-CHAN!" Unfortunately the reaper's manners could not be as eye catching.

The butler, dressed in an elegant suit for the occasion, expertly step sided Grell's attack and turned his attention to another guest, "Welcome, Count Meyhanson, I trust your journey was pleasurable?"

The pair exchanged brief formalities while Grell sulked behind his one sided soul mate, "Sebby? IT'S VERY RUDE TO IGNORE A LADY!" He finally shrieked, kicking Sebastian in the small of his back with his suddenly formidable looking high heel shoe.

While this was going on, Ciel easily ushered everyone into the ball room and the band immediately struck a tune. The Earl was congratulating himself on escaping the fiasco occurring in the main hall when a cute little girl pounced on him, her frills and ruffles sucking him under like some sea of clothes, "CIEL!"

"L-Lizzy!"

"Oh I'm so happy you made a ball!" Lady Elizabeth squealed, swinging her fiancé around in a circle, "Now we can dance and have fun!" Before her frazzled Earl could recover himself she whipped them both to the middle of the dance floor and started a rather controlling waltz.

Meanwhile, in the main hall, Sebastian had had about enough of the irritating horny bastard in a dress, "For the last time, Grell, leave! You were not invited—!"

"Oh but I was!" Grell thrilled, and then, to Sebastian's horror, held up an envelope barring the Phantomhive seal, "Ciel invited me!" Grell twittered, spinning in a circle, "Look, Sebas-chan! I'm so lovely in my dress!"

"Enchanting." Sebastian replied from behind clenched teeth, his smile still intact. He marched into the ball room and immediately zoomed in on his young master dancing with his fiancé.

Ciel caught his look and smirked, knowing exactly why Sebastian looked as though he wanted to butcher his master then and there. _Oh no, Sebastian. I promised Grell one whole day with you. He just wanted to spend a few hours of this night until whenever. You WILL make him happy and do whatever he wants, this is an order, and see that no harm befalls him from either Will Spears…or yourself. That too, is an order. _Ciel then twirled Lizzy around and continued his dancing, ignoring the outraged look on his butler's face.

"Ciel? Why are you smiling?" Lady Elizabeth asked, as Ciel's mouth twitched upwards in a devious grin.

"Oh nothing, I'm just enjoying the dance."

Wrong thing to say; Elizabeth squealed and immediately launched the pair into a violent fox trot across the floor.

Sebastian stood in the main doorway, colder than and as immobile as a statue.

Grell peaked around Sebastian's frozen form, his eyes glinting dangerously from behind his glasses, his sharp teeth gleaming, "Se-bas-chan! I wanna dance!"

The butler twitched an eye but other than that regained his composure; as a butler of the Phantomhive manor he would carry out his master's wishes. However…after the little brat had completed their contract…

"Ask me to dance!" Grell snapped, interrupting Sebastian's rather dark thoughts.

"Will you honor me with a dance, G—Lady Sutcliff?" Sebastian purred, smooth as silk.

Grell squealed and threw himself into Sebastian's body, "Yes! Yes yes yes yes!" Then without waiting for Sebastian to answer back, Grell dragged him on the dance floor and they immediately fell into a synchronized waltz.

As they danced, Sebastian kept his eyes fixated on the creature in his arms; it would not be good to turn his back on it. "What do you have planned for this evening?"

"Oh no, Sebby! That's a surpise!" Grell giggled.

The pair glided around the dance floor, oblivious to the stares they were getting.

Elizabeth gasped and pointed at them, "Ciel! Who're they!"

Ciel glanced over his shoulder with a bored look, and then snorted, "My butler and his…girlfriend." He coughed to hide his smirk.

"Oh how romantic!" Elizabeth swooned, "They look so in love! Look how they're staring at each other!"

The pair were indeed staring at each other, one with adoration the other with the look of one who's found himself in a lion's den. They spun and swayed to the music, the red and black swirling together as Grell's dress circled Sebastian's ankles.

"Oooo Sebby isn't it wonderful! Everyone's staring!" Grell giggled, blushing like some innocent little girl.

"Quite." Sebastian automatically replied, but on the inside he was planning the demise and death of every human in this room, starting with the young Earl who wore that little smirk like a crown.

The pair danced every song that evening, and by the time the ball had finished just about every Count, Duke, Duchess, Earl, Marquee, Marques, Lord and Lady knew about the 'romantic love of the butlers.' As the guests finally filed out Ciel made his way over to the pair, "I take it you enjoyed yourselves?"

"It was so magical!" Grell swooned, clinging to Sebastian's arm like a vine, "I got so many compliments on my dress!"

Sebastian stared at his devil of a master, "Yes, Young Master. Now I take it I am free to act upon my duties as butler and—?"

"Oh no." Ciel and Grell said at the same time, but Ciel took the lead, "If Grell wants' you for longer you shall continue to please him in every way possible. That's an order." The Earl winked at the reaper, "Have fun." and then ascended to his bedroom.

Sebastian slowly turned his head to look at the creature he was supposed to be pleasing, although there wasn't much left for him to do. Grell was currently on cloud nine, his only support was Sebastian's arm which he was hanging on to for dear life, and he had a blessed out smile on his face. For some reason this terrified the butler more than any other demon, monster, devil, or human he'd ever come across. "Well, My Lady? What is your wish?"

Grell wiggled at the title and leapt to his feet, "I want a passionate romance!"

_This bloody son of a—_"Very well." Sebastian purred, "Shall we continue this upstairs?" He led his demise up the stairs and down the hall, way past his young master's bed chamber and into one of the spare rooms. It was dark, and hard to see, yet the outline of a massive canopy bed was promenade in the gloom. He felt Grell's breathing speed up in anticipation and the butler rolled his eyes. He steeled himself and then turned and brushed the back of his hand tenderly across Grell's jaw, "My Lady." He murmured, and felt his mind recoil at the creature wrapped its arm around his neck and pulled the butler closer.

"Ooo Sebas-chan." Grell purred, his voice growing deeper and tinted with lust.

Sebastian said good-bye to whatever innocence his mind had left before sliding his cool gloved hands around Grell's bare shoulders and kissing the reaper heatedly.

Grell moaned and parted his lips eagerly, flicking his tongue inside Sebastian's mouth with all the grace and dignity of a lady…a rather eager lady. The Shinigami almost swooned again; Sebas-chan tasted soooo good, like a spicy salty treat. Grell nipped on the black haired demon's lower lip, puncturing it easily with those fangs of his, and then lapped at the blood, tinting their kiss with the finest wine. It was everything he imagined it would be! So soft yet forceful; there was no doubt over the dominance that radiated off his demon partner.

Sneakily, the butler snaked his hands down Grell's bare shoulders and unzipped the back of the silky red dress, letting it pool to the floor around the divine being's heels. He used his teeth to remove his own gloves before scraping his nails down the porcelain skin, leaving red lines down to the skimpy red bikini underwear.

The red head breathily kissed Sebastian once more, crushing their lips together and stepping delicately out of his dress and slipping his heels off. He pressed his body against Sebastian's and moaned when he felt the butler's cool hands running up and down his back, sending chills through his sensitive body. "Mnn, Sebas-chan, yer going to have ta strip too ya know!" Grell purred, wrapping his fingers around Sebastian's bow tie and undoing it with a simple pull.

"So impatient." Sebastian murmured, pulling Grell over to the bed and expertly swiping him off his feet and depositing him on the bed.

Grell giggled as he bounced in the overly stuffed bed and the still and Sebastian settled his dark red eyes on him. The Shinigami tilted his head curiously as the satin rubbed against his body, making him grin, "Strip for me, Sebas-chaaaan." Grell cooed.

Sebastian's composure didn't change as he smiled and slowly trailed a hand down his suit jacket, unbuttoning it; _if I take a long time, and use up most of the 24 hours that the master has given this..thing, then perhaps I can use this to my advantage. _The butler smirked and sensually shrugged out of his jacket, letting his slide down his arms and fall to the ground. He tilted his head and stared at the entranced reaper with almost playfully coy eyes. He then used his teeth and slid his gloves off, adding them to the pile on the floor. Next came the shoes and socks, toed off easily, before sliding his hands up to his torso and plucking his buttons open, baring a little bit of his torso at a time.

The red head watched in breathless rapture as his lover bared his chest to him. Grell let loose a quiet, breathy moan as Sebastian slid his hands inside his shirt and ran his hands along his own chest. "Hnnmm Sebas-chan, yer doing such bad things to me right now." Grell giggled, his eyes dark with lust as his partner shed his jacket and stood there with only a pair of pants and underwear shielding his perfect body, "Ooo don't stop!"

The demon butler smirked and, hating his young master with all his might, flicked open his zipper and last button, letting his pants rest dangerously low on his hip bones. He was about to take them off when Grell sat up and beckoned him closer.

"Sebby, come here." Grell whispered, smiling cheekily. The red head waited until Sebastian was standing by the side of the bed before crawling over and hooking his fingers on the sides of the slacks and underwear. With an expert pull he pulled them off and let them fall to the floor, "Don't worry Sebas-chan," Grell murmured, his eyes focusing on the demon's length, "I'll make it good for you too." and then took it in his mouth.

Whatever plans of stalling his fate shattered when the reaper put him in his mouth. Sebastian arched forward, his eyes flying open, as an unfamiliar pleasure rocked through his body. A gasp flew from his mouth when he felt the tight wetness engulf and suck on him. Although this wasn't Sebastian's body, the nerves were connected with Sebastian's true demon form; and pleasure like this was an unheard of thing. It was overwhelming, overpowering, and it tasted of sin. Pure, dark, morbid sin that sent the most delicious thrills crawling over the demon's body. He clenched his teeth to hide another moan as Grell sucked hard on him member, making him begin to need something…but what was it…he needed it now…

As if sensing Sebastian's approaching climax Grell pulled away, shivering happily at Sebastian's shocked and lustful expression, "Sebas-chaaan." Grell murmured, reaching up and pulling Sebastian down on the bed.

The demon recovered his senses and looked the reaper over; maybe he could use this punishment for his benefit. A small dark smile crept upon his features as he slid his hand down Grell's chest and stomach, pausing tauntingly before sliding it in his underwear and rubbing his erection.

Grell shuddered and moaned, falling back on the covers and arching shamelessly into the demon's hand as his arousal spiked. His ladies underwear was getting uncomfortably tight as he whined and bucked into Sebastian's hands. "A-ahh, please Sebby…don't tease like this…" Grell moaned and wrapped his fingers tightly over the butler's shoulders.

As much as Sebastian wanted to drag out the pleasure full torture, he'd been ordered to do what this creature asked. So he slid his hand out and then tugged the red lace off, tossing it on the floor, and then continuing his teasing; only a little more rough than before. We learned quickly how to turn the red headed reaper into a withering mess on the sheets, and how to bring him so close to a climax but then sooth it away. Delicious torture.

"Oh…god Sebby, yes!" Grell cried, jerking as he felt two fingers push into him and begin to stretch his entrance, "Ahhhhnnn…!" The reaper tossed his head back and spread his legs as the fingers pushed deeper inside of him, further than he'd ever explored within himself. The sensitive new territory was struck with fire as the demon rubbed the sides of his entrance, pressing something that sent off fireworks in Grell's body, "OH! A-a-ahh Seba-Sebas-chan! P-please...I'm ready…ahhh!"

Sebastian straddled Grell and stared at the green yellow eyes of the reaper, his own crimson eyes glowing in the darkness, and then entered him in one quick and brutal thrust.

Grell arched off the bed with one loud scream, making the demon glad his master was at the other wing of the mansion. The red head shuddered and clenched his fingers into Sebastian's shoulders so tight they pierced the skin and deep rich wine oozed hurriedly along Grell's fingers and wrists. He moaned and leaned upward shakily, lapping the blood and then collapsed back on the bed and groaned as Sebastian gripped his hips and drew out, "S-Sebas-chan…" Grell moaned, crying out as he was thrust into harshly and then repeatedly struck with intoxicating blows. It felt so good, so sinful, like poisoned honey. He bit his lower lip so hard it broke, tinting his mouth with the taste of his own blood while Sebastian pounded into him. Grell cried with ever thrust, throwing his arms behind his head and giving himself completely over to the pleasure.

The demon couldn't help his own dark moan escape his lips as he violated the reaper, it all felt so good, so horribly, dangerously, wonderfully good. The tight hot friction clenched around him every time he entered, dragging him closer and closer to his edge. "Ngh…"

At that small sound Grell forced his eyes opened and stared at his lover with unfocused vision, but what he forced him to the brink of an orgasm, "Oh, Sebastian!" He cried out, seeing the look of lust and pleasure in etched on the demon's face; such a frenzied look made him teeter on his climax, "Seba-Sebastian! I'm g-going to c-cum!"

Sebastian only moaned in response and watched blurrily as Grell arched upwards and came in a long scream, splattering them both with sticky white cum. But his attention was seized immediately as Grell's entrance clamped tightly down on him, pushing over his cliff and tumbling into a sea of intense pleasure. He came deeply in the reaper, biting harshly down on a strangled shout of satisfaction. He withdrew and shakily leaned away, resting on his butt as he tried to regain his breath.

"That was wonderful, Sebas-chan." Grell murmured with a look of completely bliss on his face, his voice heavy and sleepy, "Cuddle with me until I fall asleep…then you can leave."

Sebastian stared darkly at the reaper, but the look was lost on the transvestite, as he had closed his eyes. The demon sighed softly and crawled next to him and, after a short pause, wrapped his arms around the Shinigami. An hour later Grell was fast asleep and Sebastian dressed and promptly left, waking to the study to find Ciel waiting for him, smirking.

"Young Master! It is 1:00 in the morning, I insist you go to bed." Sebastian said simply, escorting his charge to his room.

"Sure, Sebastian." Ciel purred mischievously, taking note of Sebastian's ruffled appearance, "No need for you to assist me. Good night!"

As the butler bowed and turned to leave, he heard a little sound emit from his master that made him turn around. Ciel stood there with a well masked face, yet his eyes gleamed with laughter, "That was only five hours you know." He purred devilishly, "I hope you had fun." And then the door swung shut.


End file.
